Orphaned Magic
by ChocolateStories
Summary: Living in Bon Temp, Louisiana was, well, hot. But for orphaned, fifteen year old, Cecily it just got a lot more interesting and maybe even a little bit dangerous when the vampires come out of the coffin, even more dangerous when she realizes she possess supernatural powers. What happens when a blonde vampire begins to take interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

Just go in. I told myself as I stood in the doorway of Merlotte's, after all I needed a job, badly. So I sucked it up and walked into the bar, taking in the wooden seats, booths and booze. One of the workers, a women with bright red hair walked past me, with a tray in hand.

"Ma'am, is the owner here?" I questioned. "

Oh, Sam?" She said, I nodded. "He's in his office, go straight past the restrooms, and make a right you'll be there." She directed, I barely had time to thank her before she went off to serve a table.

I walked to his office and knocked on the door twice politely. "Come in." The voice said, I opened the door to a man in his thirties with brown shaggy hair and tan. "How can I help you?" He asked, setting down his paper work to look me in the eye.

"A sign outside said ya'll were hiring." I began, pointed behind me.

"Are you eighteen?" Sam asked cutting right to the chase, apparently. "Yeah." I lied, Sam stared at me with disbelief in his eyes. "No." I confessed.

"I can't hire you unless you're eighteen." Sam said going back to his paperwork.

"Listen, I really need this job." I pleaded. "I can do dishes, sweep, anything really." I listed. "You don't even have to pay me minimum wage." Sam looked up at me and began to weigh his options.

"I have a hosting job available on weekends, Linda just had her baby so you're in luck." He said, I was barely able to contain my smile. "You can start next week." "Thank you!" I said excitedly before leaving.

"Wait." Sam called. "What's your name?" "Cecily Freemen, but I go by CeCe" I told him. "

"Okay CeCe, I'm Sam Merlotte. Nice to meet you." He put and outstretched hand in my direction, I avoided it, which I had made a habit since I was young always felt something weird when I had contact with strangers, and so I stared at his outstretched hand. "It's okay I don't bite." Sam joked.

"I have a bit of a cold, wouldn't want you to get sick." I lied, I even did a little cough. Sam nodded understandingly. "Have a nice day." "You too." As I left the bar I began the walk home, I lived about twenty minutes away from the bar and today under the blazing heat it made it even harder to get there. Times like these I wished I had a car, or a license which I wouldn't be able to receive for another several months. I walked up my drive way and opened the door, feeling the relief of the coolness of the air inside, I threw myself onto my bed, exhausted from the walk that I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"CeCe!" Tom's angry voice yelled. "God damn it, where's my food girl!" I sat up disoriented and glanced at the clock, much to my misfortune four hours had passed and it was 7:00. I realized I was supposed to make dinner, I sprinted down the stairs to face a very angry Tom. He was sweaty and a little sun burned from construction. "Where the hell is my dinner?" He questioned angrily.

"I fell asleep." I admitted. "I'll start it now." Shying away into the old kitchen, I surveyed the fridge and cabinet settled on spaghetti.

"Damn right." Tom snapped. "Why can't you do anything right? Huh, CeCe? All I ask is that you clean this place up a little bit and make dinner for me when I get home." He complained. "But no, you can't even do that, you're real spoiled you know that? There are kids that ain't got no home or someone like me to look after them, you should consider yourself lucky, girl." He said. I almost snorted, the only reason he took me in was because I was a tax deductible. And, trust me Tom doesn't deserve the best foster parent of the year award, he was one of the town drunks and blew through his paycheck playing poker. We were starting to be behind on rent, last week the tenant came to the house while Tom was at work and told me that Tom needed to pay up or pack up. I couldn't afford Tom losing the house, child services would take me away definitely. They would move me, I would have to start over, and honestly who would want to take in a black teenager in Bon Temps? Not to say that they were racist but I'm not sure I would fit into their idea of what many people would call a family. That's why I had to get a job, I planned to put aside some of the money for rent and some towards getting the hell out of Bon Temps. I placed the noodles inside the pot and turned on the stove, trying to ignore his harsh words. If I had a backbone I would speak up, defend myself, but I didn't so I just took it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom open the fridge and pull out cheap beer, then turned to see himself plopped on the couch watching football. I continued with dinner and began mixing the sauce and noodles together.

"What is taking so fucking long, CeCe?" Tom shouted from his seat. "I'm starving." I gritted my teeth and focused on cooking, the sauce in the pan started boil up, the bubbles getting bigger and bigger, like they were going to explode right from the pan. "You guys suck!" Tom yelled at the T.V, snapping me from my trance. The red sauce began to simmer down and cool.

"Foods done." I called from the kitchen, I pushed the food onto to two plates and set them on the table. We sat on opposite ends of the table and focused primarily on our food. "I got a job at Merlotte's today." I told Tom, who didn't even bother looking up.

"It's about time you decided to help out around here." Was all he said. Once we finished I did the dishes, Tom was well asleep from the food and the beer that he consumed. I knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Before going up to bed the phone rang, I answered it not wanting to wake Tom. "Hello?" I whispered.

"CeCe?" I recognized the voice as Valerie, my best friend.

"Yes." I said. "Why are you calling this late?" She laughed on the other line. "

It's only 9:30, don't tell me you were headed to bed already." I allowed my silence to answer her. "No way! It's Friday night and you need to go out!"

"I don't know, Tom's asleep, I'm not really allowed to go out without permission." I tried. "Live a little, go out just this night." She said, trying to persuade me. "Okay." I said. "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry about that, I'll lend you something," She promised.

* * *

Valerie had picked me up from my house and brought me to hers, she was eighteen and blessed to have her license. Her parents were out of town for their anniversary and her sister at summer camp. Once we were up into her room she sat me on her bed and fished through her drawers, throwing out clothes onto the floor until she found the right ones. "Ah, ha!" She shrieked with triumph. "I found the perfect thing. You would look so cute in this." She held up a black cropped tee with a medium neck line and a pair of tight black shorts. I frowned at her choices.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I questioned. "Sweetheart, where we're going you'll want to be wearing something a bit more…. Mature." She said, choosing her words carefully and looking my outfit up and down. "And, black." She added.

"That shirts too tight, I don't want to end up looking a ten year old." I said, pointing to my chest. While Valerie was a busty, blue eyed blonde, I on the other hand wasn't as fortunate with my barely there B cups.

"Oh, I forgot." She giggled at my expense. "My little sister is about your size, she has a few push-ups." She left to go retrieve the bras, leaving me alone until she returned. "Now go put these on." She shooed, pushing me into her bathroom. Once I returned from the bathroom Valerie let out a whistle. "You look sexy." She complimented. "Now all we have to do is you hair and makeup." Though Valerie only really did my makeup, having no experience with my black hair that tumbled to mid back. She didn't know whether to brush, comb or flat iron my thick curls, which I refused to let her touch anyways. Valerie put a dark red lipstick, that's color resembled blood, on me, and gave me a Smokey eye shadow look which she may have over done. "You look eight years older." Valerie said handing me a mirror, the dark eyeshade contrasted violently with my light hazel eyes. "Which you need to look in order to get in to the place we're going to."

"Where exactly are we going?" I questioned.

"Just a little club called Fangtasia." She purred the name as she did her mascara. "The new club for Vamps!" I exclaimed, eyes widening. "Are you out of your mind?" I said, seriously questioning her sanity. "Oh, hush." She said. "Could you relax? It's nothing to be scared about. Vampires are perfectly safe now since that new Tru Blood came out." Valerie said. "There's nothing to worry about, and have I ever steered you wrong?" I thought it over, "

No, I guess not, but how are we even going to get in? They check I.D's." I watched as Valerie rummaged through her purse. "With these." She held up two I.D's which I presumed to be fake, she handed me mine, the picture used was from the school year book. I was Catherine Fabros, I was twenty-two years old.

"Where-"I began but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "They're here." She bubbled, running downstairs, I jogged trying to keep up with her.

"Who's here?" "The boys." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Valerie opened the door to two boys who I assumed were from our school, the taller one eyed me uncomfortably. I didn't bother to learn their names. I kept to myself the entire car ride, Valerie had made me sit in the back while she sat in the front flirting, with the tall one who kept "accidentally" touching my thigh. Soon we pulled up to Fangtasia.

I was scared.

* * *

**My first True Blood Fanfiction, all criticism is welcomed.**

**I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get out, Ce." Valeria said tapping on the window of the beat up Chevy. Seeing no way out of it I grudgingly opened the door and walked into the long entrance line of the door. Valerie stood over me with a smile. "Get excited, It's gonna be fun, I promise." Valerie swore. Yes, it would be fun for her she was a tall blonde, with her cover model features and long legs she would have no problem having "fun". But I on the other hand barely scratched 5'3 and let's just say any offers from Cover Girl were not in my near future.

"I'm really having second thoughts about this." I said nervously as we moved up in line. "What if they figure out that our I.D cards are fakes, they'll arrest us, I'll go to jail-"I rambled but was cut off.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Valerie shushed. "Brandon's dad works at the DMV." She pointed behind us to the boy that sat in the front with her. "He printed all the stuff out there, we're not going to get caught, but if you keep blabbing your mouth we will." She warned. "So smile and stop looking so damn guilty or I swear it will be the last time I take you or any other freshman anywhere."

I kept my mouth shut.

It was beginning to get a little chilly, I wished I had a jacket to throw over my shoulders, the tall one offered me his to which I politely declined. The line began to move forward and I began to see the red lighted entrance of Fangtasia.

"Remember what I told you." Valerie chimed in when we were second in line. I took a deep breath as the people in front of us excitedly walked into the club, they were obviously Fangbangers with their bite-marks that cascaded their skin. But before coming here I'd never seen Fangbangers or even a vampire. I guess that was about to change, because now we were first and line. Valerie and I were greeted by a pretty, cold, blonde haired woman, I knew she was a vampire almost immediately. "I.D's." She said in a bored tone. Valerie smoothing pulled out hers while I scrambled to pull mine from my pocket. I handed it to her, and she eyed it carefully. "I can hear your heart beating fast." She noted. "Is there a reason for that?" She questioned. I had to think of something fast.

"I've never been to a club like this before." I said giving a half truth, she looked at me skeptically and to which I smiled to.

"Fine go in." She said moving away and shuffling the I.D into my hands, she grabbed my arm as I walked into the entrance. "And honey, you're right you never have been to a club like this before." She purred grabbing me by the wrist, then she inhaled deeply. "Mmm, you smell delicious." She said before releasing me.

"We're in!" Valerie gushed happily, I could barely hear her over the booming music.

"Yeah, we did it." I said, I couldn't believe it had actually worked. The club was very much alive, or should I say dead. There were women dancing on poles, people dancing on each other and I could practically smell the lust in the air. It was scarcely lit making the club seem much more freighting, making me much more scared than I was before. "When are we leaving Val?" But she was nowhere to be seen. "Valerie?" I called again, but I realized she was long gone, and I was not about to search for her though the drunken bodies and vampires. So instead I sat down at a booth close to the bar. I watched as people danced and drank but eventually that got boring, until a figure slid next to me.

"Hey cutie." He flirted, moving closer to me. "I couldn't help but notice you all alone." He slid a hand onto my thigh, which I knocked away angrily. I felt all the lust and intoxication that came from him, but there seemed to be something predatorily about him, something that screamed dangerous.

"I'm not interested." I told him firmly. His green eyes seemed to turn into slits and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. "Come on, let loose." He said trying to advance to me. I slapped him hard in the face, and tried to scoot away from him but he had me by my shirt.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked.

"I think you should do what the lady says." A dark voice came from the bar. I turned to see it was the bar tender with dark long hair, he seemed to be Native American.

"Why should I?" The man questioned arrogantly, but the bartender just smiled, and extending his long fangs. "Because I said so." The now vampire bartender replied, the man quickly moved and got far away from me, he too was as scared of vampires as me. "Thank you." I said.

"I would offer you a drink, but you look a tad young." My mouth opened, and I fought for an excuse. "Don't worry I won't tell." He promised. "But I wouldn't come back here again, these place isn't for little girls." He warned as he went back to mixing drinks.

He was right.

"We have to leave now!" Valerie said running over to me.

"Why what's wrong?" I questioned, as I looked at her disheveled expression. "I just saw Macie Jones and she saw me." Valerie started, the name rang a bell. Valerie had beat Macie Jones out for homecoming queen her senior year and Valerie's junior, and for that they were sworn enemies. "She about to snitch, come on." She said, tearing me up and dragging me to the nearest exit. But we didn't even make it within twenty feet from the door before I collided with something hard. As I dared to look up I met eyes with one seriously pissed off vampire.

"Hello girls." He greeted with an eerie calmness. "How about we have a chat in my office." We didn't dare try to run, not that we would get very far anyways. His office was medium sized with a red leather couch in the middle of the room, along the wall many pictures were strung. "Have seat." He said gesturing to the leather couch, as I was about to sit Valerie grabbed my arm, holding me up. I looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

"Are you gonna call the cops?" Valerie boldly questioned, throwing a hand on her hip.

"The cops are the least of your worries now, my dear." He said. "Now have a seat." He demanded harshly, his fangs popped out making his words much more terrifying. I dragged Valerie down with me onto the leather couch. I looked up at the vampire and noticed his brilliant blonde hair and icy blue eyes as he paced across the room. "So." He began slowly. "How did you two manage to get through my staff?" Eric interrogated. Valerie snorted, and I turned to her wondering where this brave façade of her came from, and why it decided to manifest itself now.

"It wasn't that difficult, you should really improve your security." Valerie looked down at her nails and began to pick with them, that's when I realized she was drunk and things were about to get much, much, much, worse. The vampire raised his eyebrows.

"How so?" "Well for starters, maybe check I.D's more carefully." Valerie pulled out hers as if to rub it in his face.

"May I?" The vampire asked politely as he gestured to her I.D, I prayed Val would just hand them over, I knew well enough that the vampire could take them by force just as easily. To my relief Valerie handed him the I.D, while I sat wide eyed as the vampire studied them. "How old are you?" The vampire asked Valerie.

"Old enough." She flirted, the vampire gave a loose smile and bent down to her level.

"Answer me." He said softly but firmly, looking deeply in her eyes.

"Nineteen." Valerie answered in a trance like state. The vampire moved away and I watched as Valerie blinked several times.

"Where is your I.D?" He asked me. I frantically searched for mine and handed it to him. "It says you're twenty-two." He stated. I looked around the room. "Are you_ twenty-two_?" He asked me but I had a feeling he already knew the answer. "What is your name?"

"Cecily." I whispered, the fear was gripping like a vice, and I was beginning to notice Valerie was scared too.

"Cecily." He repeated. "What do you suppose I should do with two underage girls at my bar?" He questioned in a menacing tone. "

"Just please let us go." I begged "We will never come back here again."

"Sure I could let you go, but what kind of example would that set?" He walked over to me a lifted up a piece of my hair and twirled it around his finger, I tried not to shudder. "Everyone would think that I allowed underage children into my facility without consequence. And well, that is just not good for business." He dropped my hair and began pacing again. "So what shall I do? I could call the police, but that would involve many questions, to which I do not have time for." The blonde vampire began. "I could drain you, suck out every single ounce of blood in you." He weighed, Valerie gasped and began to sob loudly. I on the other hand locked eyes with the vampire watching his every move. "But if I were to kill you, people would come looking, and I can't have that." He said shaking his head. "But tell me darling Cecily, did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

"You're bluffing." I said, trying to ignore the falter in my voice. The vampire raised his eyebrows again. "Am I?" With that he dove his fangs straight into Valerie's throat, she kicked and squirmed under him, calling out for help. Momentarily I was frozen, but I fought against the shock throwing a hand onto the vampire's back, a wave of heat swirled through my sweaty hand. He dropped off of Valerie like he'd been shocked and fell onto the floor. I scrambled up and grabbed Valerie and threw her arm around me for support. We half ran and half dragged ourselves from the office, Valerie who seemed to be suffering from shock or blood loss was dead weight on my shoulder.

I was filled with adrenaline as I raced to the front of the bar and out the door with Valerie. I found her car and I realized that she was in no condition to drive, but we had to leave immediately. I decided to throw her into the back. "I need your keys!" I said hurriedly, groggily Valerie's fingers worked in her purse to find her keys, she handed them to me, and I shut her door soundly. I began to hustle to the front of the car and climb in the front of the beat up Chevy. I drove the key into the ignition and started the car. "Buckle up Val." I told her. "We might crash."

* * *

**This story, ughgh, I feel likes somethings missing.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Eric seemed really mean here, I feel like I didn't capture his character very well): **


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since the whole vampire incident at Fangtasia. I was back to my normal routine of making food for Tom. I decided on bacon and scrambled eggs, I was finished cooking before Tom's heavy feet walked down the stairs.

"Mornin'." I muttered to him, he gave a slight nod to acknowledge me, I handed him his plate and watched as he sat down, nursing a hangover. I began to leave the room to go for a run, but was called back.

"Aren't you gon' eat?" He asked me.

"Ah, no I thought I was just gonna go out for a run." I told him, I was in no mood to eat, he studied me for a few moments before letting his gaze wonder back down. I went to my room and threw on some old shorts and a tank top, I slid a watch on my wrist so I could keep up with the time.

"Whatever." He grumbled going back to his food. "But you'd better have dinner started by the time I get back from work." I nodded before leaving the room and out the front door, the Louisiana air was scorching and the sun shined mercilessly overhead. But that didn't stop me from running, I loved the rush of my heart beating hard, the sound of my worn tennis shoes hitting the pavement, but most of all it was a time where I could escape my life; even if it was only for a little while.

I didn't have to think about Tom when I ran, and last night events seemed like a bad dream. I knew I shouldn't have allowed myself to be persuaded by Val. I was perfectly aware of the danger that I was putting myself in, but I was desperate for once in my life to actually have fun. But last night was anything but fun, it was terrifying. The way the media depicted vampires as civil, calm and caring citizens was far from how I saw the blonde vampire the night before. I saw the fiery, predatorily gleam in his icy eyes, and how he retracted his fangs in an intimidating fashion.

I still have no idea how Val and I escaped.

I had pushed him off of her, but it shouldn't have caused him to fall on the floor, paralyzed. Maybe Valerie's blood was filled with so much alcohol it had poisoned him? I wasn't about to question my luck any further, as I ran. I glanced at my watch and then decided, sadly that I would have to turn around. I had to get dinner ready by 5:00 and go to work at the bar by 7:00.

Once I was home I took a shower, and settled on shorts and a black Henley tank top. In the kitchen I decided on sandwiches, Tom really needed to fork over some cash for grocery shopping. I heard the door click and Tom stumble in. His footsteps sounded unsteady and as he turned the corner I saw why.

He was drunk.

More like wasted actually, he walked into the kitchen I could smell the booze wafting off of him.

"Where is my food, bitch?" He bellowed, I pointed to the sandwiches, he stumbled over to them and inspected them before throwing them violently onto the wall, I watched him carefully not knowing what his next move would be. "This is ain't dinner, girl." He yelled.

"We didn't have any food, I did the best I could." I told him honestly. He stumbled up to me and threw a finger in my face.

"Now, don't sass me girl!" He scolded.

"I'm not-"I began but was stopped as his hand connected with my face, then forcefully he grabbed my neck and pushed my back into the counter top. I pried at his hands but he was much stronger than me.

"God dammit, could you listen to me for one second!" He demanded, my hands worked fiercely, trying to free myself. "Why do you always have to argue, Jocelyn?" He questioned, I felt my brows knit with confusion.

"What? It's me, CeCe, Tom." I said, though his hold was not cutting off my airways, it was tight and was sure to bruise.

"I know you you've been screwing all them men at the office!" He accused angrily, I could feel how furious he was but mostly I felt the thick hurt that he had. Who was Jocelyn, a past girlfriend, or wife.

"I'm not Jocelyn! Now, let go of me!" I screamed. Tom blinked and let go of me slowly.

"Aw, CeCe." He began reaching for me, I jolted away. "I'm sorry, I thought-. " I put a hand up, silencing him.

"I have to go to work." I said, turning away. "Don't wait up."

Not like he would.

I glanced at my watch as I walked to the bar, it was already 7:10. I was going to be late to my first day of work, what a great impression. There was still no denying that I was shaken up, Tom drunken stupors had usually consisted of harsh words and empty threats, but tonight had he had proven what he was actually capable of.

And, that scared me.

I opened the door to Merlotte's and saw it was a little busy, I walked to the bar and saw that Sam was tending it. He gave me a look which I lowered my head too, but advanced to him anyways.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, sheepishly.

"Well, just don't make a habit of it." He warned me as he dried a glass. "You're uniform is in my office, if you wanna put it on. Then all you have to do is just hand people menus and show them to a clean table" I nodded.

"Thanks." I said, I looked as Sam eyed me carefully.

"Hey, CeCe. What happened to your face?" He asked. I put my hand up to my cheek reflexively and shrugged.

"I fell a couple days ago, running." I lied, obviously I was not good at making up stories. "The sidewalk is harder than it looks." I said trying to laugh it off.

"Looks pretty fresh to me." Sam noted, knowingly.

"It was a hard fall." I shrugged as I walked away.

I found my shirt folded neatly on his desk, it was a white, cotton tee shirt, with a green Merlotte's oval. I went to the bathroom to change quickly. I caught a glance in the mirror and froze, the cheek where Tom had hit me was a deep red that threatened to bruise. Now I know why Sam had questioned my story, the hand print of my face was clearly visible. But luckily my neck wasn't as visible, as far as I could see.

I came to the hostess station, I smiled at an elderly couple and seated them and then a younger couple, as it got later many people just went straight to the bar, and I began to notice the other staff of Merlotte's gawking at me when they thought I wasn't looking. But I couldn't blame them, they were all curious about the new girl.

A slight cough erupted me from my thoughts, it was a man, with dark hair and side burns.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. "Welcome to Merlotte's." I said, gathering a menu. I lead him to an empty table in the middle of the room and handed him a menu. As our hands accidentally touched, I felt a cold shiver shot through my spine, and I felt a dark aura.

Vampire.

I backed away carefully. "Have a good dinner." I said quickly, he smiled kindly.

"Thank you." He politely said.

There was a vampire at Merlotte's, I thought my run-ins with vampires would be over after Fangtasia, I guess I was wrong. It didn't take long for wind that a vampire was here to spread after he had asked a waitress named Sookie for Tru Blood. The whole bar seemed to be zeroed in on the pair, Sookie and the Vampire. She seemed wildly amazed by the creature, while I seemed deathly afraid. But the vampire left after a while and Sam told me I could leave, but not before looking me over again.

"Sam, I gotta leave." A red headed waitress said. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Arlene, that's three nights in a row." He stressed.

"I got kids, Sam. Rene can't watch em' twenty four- seven." She told him, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Arlene." Sam gave in. Arlene looked over at me curiously.

"Who is this?" Arlene asked, referring to me.

"This is CeCe, she's going to be filling in for Linda while she's on maternity leave." Sam said, I smiled back at her and gave a wave.

"Well I'm Arlene, it's nice to meet you." She said, extending a hand in my direction. But before I could come up with an excuse not to shake it, a voice interrupted us.

"Sam, I didn't realize we were running a daycare." Another waitress joked as she walked up. She reminded me of Valerie, tall and beautiful. I frowned at the joke but watched as Arlene laughed. "No but seriously, you look like you should be out at a party, not working a graveyard shift. That's what I would be doing." She looked away wistfully for a moment.

"Well she's not, she was working. Which is what you should be doing, Dawn." Sam defended me as he shooed the other waitresses back to work.

"I guess I should be on my way." I said, beginning to head for the exit.

"Is your ride here yet?' Sam questioned, I shook my head.

"Nah, I walk home." I told him.

"I could give you a ride." He offered, but I shook my head, I already owed him too much already.

"S'okay, it's not far." I told him, but he frowned.

"Now, I would sleep a lot better if I knew you got home in one piece. The night ain't as safe as it used to be." I knew he meant the vampires by the way he lowered his voice on the last part.

Knowing he wasn't about to drop it I gave in. "Oh alright."

"Lemme get my keys."

Once we were in his truck I told him my address, the rest of the ride was silent, until Sam asked me questions.

"So, who are your folks?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Tom Jones is my foster father." That was answer enough for him, for he nodded.

"Does he treat you alright?" The question took me off guard, but I regained my composure.

"Yeah, its fine, he treats me fine." I said, making myself believe it.

"Is he a relative of yours?" Sam asked, his questions were becoming intrusive, much to my dismay.

"No." I responded, though Tom and I were of the same race we were not related in any shape or form. "At first I lived with his mom, then she died and he inherited the house and me." I told him. Honestly I had missed that sweet old lady, though I took care of her more than she took care of me.

"So you've lived in Bon Temps your entire life." He stated, looking forward as we turned into my neighborhood.

"No." I said. "When I was younger I lived in Westbrook, Louisiana, up north." That was the closest I had ever been to be adopted. They were a nice young couple who couldn't have kids, white picket fence and all. A few weeks before the papers had been signed they had backed out, said they weren't ready for that responsibility yet. But I knew they weren't going to go through with it for months, they began to start acting weird around me, and late at night I could hear their whispers from my room, and soon they started avoiding me altogether.

Sam began to drive along my street, "Turn right." I instructed.

Once he pulled up to my drive way I began to get out the car, and to my surprise so did he. "I think I can make it to my door." I told him, I was beginning to get annoyed with his constant questions and I didn't need him to see Tom wasted in the living room. To my relief Sam nodded and closed his door. "Thank you for the ride." I said. I watched as Sam pulled his truck out of the driveway, and I slid the key into the door.

"Tom!" I called. "I'm back."

"I'm in the kitchen." His voice responded back, I sauntered into the kitchen preparing myself for a round two if possible.

"Please be sober." I whispered to myself and I pushed open the door.

"Hello, darling Cecily."

I screamed.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

The vampire was sitting comfortably in an old, wooden kitchen chair totally at ease, Tom was across from him sweating bullets.

"I've been waiting all evening for you." He purred. Behind me was a cabinet with silverware, I reached for a knife in the drawer. I charged at him knife in hand, but in a flash he was in front of me, grabbing me hand tightly and forcing me to drop it.

"Sit down." He said in the same calm voice, now I had wished Sam had walked me to the door. I sat 0down slowly, looking over at Tom who kept his eyes on the vampire, if this situation hadn't sobered him up I don't know what would.

"Tom, do something!" I yelled, looking over at him to make a move, but he didn't budge or do anything for that matter.

"How did you get in?" I questioned, looking at the blonde vampire, who was giving me a smirk.

"Tom oh so kindly invited me in." My eyes widened.

"You _invited_ him in?"I questioned in disbelief. "He's a vamp!"

"It's not like he had much choice in the matter." The vampire responded. "But let's get back to the reason for this little visit."

"Look I'm sorry for sneaking into your bar, but this is going a little to extremes." I told him timidly. "So if you would please leave-"

"Do not interrupt me!" He demand me, I backed up into my seat a little and let him continue. "I came here to talk business." He announced, I gave him a quizzical look. "Apparently some money has gone missing from my facility. I need to figure out who the thief is and I require your services." He said. I rose my eyebrows, confused.

"No offense, but that seems like a job for the police." I told him. "Anyways how would I help you figure out who this thief is?" The vampire put up a finger as if to tell me to wait a moment, he turned to the counter behind me and picked up a manila folder. I probably had missed it over the clutter on the counter, he leafed through the papers and stopped when he found the one he was looking for.

"Cecily is very aware of surroundings and can sense body language exceptionally well." He paused looking up at me. "Do you know where this is from?" I shook my head. "It's from a child psychologist, you went to when you were five. Your foster parents Brooklyn and Jim Thomas had taken you there after you had told Brooklyn how guilty Jim had felt." I remembered now, my first foster family the one that was going to adopt me, Jim had been cheating on Brooklyn that was the reason of his guilt.

"Okay? So I can read body language." I said with an eye roll.

"Let's not act coy, Cecily. I've been watching you for quite some time now." He said, I felt a chill. "Even you don't believe that. You can sense you're different" He began to pace the room, it was like he was hovering from how smooth his strides were.

"Now the only thing I can't figure out is how you rendered me defenseless, would you like to share?" He prompted. I realized it wasn't actually a request, but more of a demand. I knew I wouldn't be able to answer him so I remained silent.

"Well?" He said, waiting.

"I don't know, honest to God, I don't." I said trying to convince him, within in seconds he flashed before me and looked deeply into my eyes. His blue eyes were striking, almost memorizing, for a second his eyes hovered over my cheek but were quickly returned to my eyes.

"Tell me." He commanded.

"I told _you _I don't know." His eyebrows scrunched together for a moment, then returned back to normal.

"That's' odd." He paused, then was back into my face again. "Touch your nose." He demanded. His blue eyes were piercing and dark.

"Why?" I questioned. "What does that have to do with anything?" He backed away again, and studied me like I was a rare creature. "Why can't I glamour you?"

"Glamour, what is that?" I began, but the vampire seemed to be sucked away in his own thoughts.

"Never mind, tomorrow evening my drive will pick you up at 7:00 sharp." He informed me, then he took a step closer. "It would be in your best interest to arrive on time." He warned. The blonde vampire sauntered over to Tom who was agape, but frozen. "And, you." He began. "You will forget I was ever here and allow Cecily to leave the house tomorrow evening." He told him in hypnotic tone. "Do you understand?"

Tom nodded and in a flash the blonde vampire had disappeared.

**_Flashback_**

_Eric had been hopelessly bored the entire night, not even the women in skimpy clothing or a volunteering human to drink from could get a rouse out of him the night. So he sat on his throne and watched as the humans entered and exited his bar, until an aroma filled his nose. The scent, though he did not know who it belonged to, was thick with fear but nonetheless intoxicating. It sent a burning sensation through his throat and he could feel his fangs aching in his gums, but the old vampire was experienced enough to restrain himself._

_He focused in carefully trying to find who the scent belonged to, and after a few seconds he did._

_She was sitting all alone in one of the booths, looking nervously at her surroundings. She looked young, almost too young. It almost made Eric want to wipe off the makeup that was put on her face just to see how old she really was. But then again it had been a long time since Eric could tell how old a human was, judging by looks. Eric almost chuckled at this human's discomfort, the way she shifted in her seat, or the way she ran her fingers through the front of her black, curly mane, was all the more amusing to the vampire. _

_A young man made an advancement towards the girl about a half an hour later, but was rejected. The girl had tried to move away but was dragged back roughly by the man. The scene caused a bit of anger to stir inside Eric but he brushed it aside, anyhow Long Shadow had taken care of it. But as Eric tried to keep observing a cough erupted beside him. He turned his head, curious who would have dared to cough this close in his presence._

_"Hi there." A red haired woman purred, trying to get the vampires attention, he studied her, she was attractive with white teeth and high cheekbones and the lack of modesty that was her cleavage didn't seem to hurt either._

_"I'm not interested in drinking from you tonight, sorry sweetheart." Eric dismissing her, and turning back to the booth, but much to his dismay the girl was gone._

_"Well," The red-head huffed, offended that she was just brushed off like a speck of dirt, "I was just gonna tell you about those underage girls in your club." Eric head shot back to meet her eyes. _

_"What? Repeat yourself." Eric demanded, he could not have minors in his business, it would give the public one more reason to shut them down, humans did not take very kindly about vampires owning businesses and they certainty would take to having their teacup humans running around there either._

_"The short black girl over there and the bimbo of a blonde-"Macie pointed._

_But Eric had zoomed away before the woman finished, now he was in front of the duo, very furious. He had led them to his office, the shorter on quacked with fear while the other, the tall blonde, held herself bravely. But Eric could smell the alcohol that she had ingested and knew that all she was running on was really liquid courage. He had learned the sweet smelling girl's name, Cecily. A name that the Vampire Viking remembered to be called Cilla in his native tongue. Of course Eric wouldn't actually murder the girls, (they were children after all), he would just scare them off or glamour them. That is what he planned to do but the blonde one would not silence herself and soon she began to insult the vampire's facility._

_Then all hell broke loose._

_Eric had pinned the blonde one on the leather chair, and began to sink his fangs into her throat. He ignored the screams and pleas of her friend as he drank. But suddenly he felt a fleet of electricity roll painfully through his body, paralyzing him. He could barely turn to see the girls flee from the room, and soon his vision turned black around him._

_If it wasn't for Pam feeling the bond between her maker Eric didn't know how long he would have been laying on the floor. After Pam gave him a blood bag and ensured that her maker was unharmed Eric had sent her on her way. _

_And for two weeks he had tracked and search for darling, sweet, Cecily._

* * *

"Tom!" I called waving a hand in his face. "Answer me!" He blinking and finally began to form words in his mouth.

"Cece?" He said. "How long have I been out?" He questioned, obviously dazed in confused. I could feel my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"You've been awake this entire time." I told him. "Do you remember anything that just happened?" Tom shook his head. "The vampire that was just in the kitchen?" I tried, Tom eyes were blank.

"What do you remember?" I said, Tom's gaze shifted guiltily onto my cheek, but it was replaced by a hardness quickly.

"Uh, I remember you fallin', and getting that nasty bruise on your face." Tom rose and took a step close to me, he brushed a finger over my cheek. "Yeah, that's right. Don't _you _remember that Cece?" Tom's voice dropped to a threatening low, it didn't take me a long time to figure out that he had no intention of owning up to his actions or wanted me to say a word about them either.

Tom simply wanted me to lie.

And, I would.

* * *

**I know it's been a second sorry!**

**This was a filler chapter!**

**Criticism makes me happy(: **


	5. Chapter 5

I went upstairs a little while after the incident, I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. So instead I sat by the small window in my room. I'd always enjoyed the night, I even preferred it over the day sometimes. Ever since I was young I loved the moon in the night sky, its milky light was always a source of comfort for me. But the moon, at a new crescent, seemed too far away tonight.

_I needed to be closer._

There was a nagging pull that filled me, suddenly my room was becoming too small.

I needed to get out.

I walked down the stairs quietly, careful not to wake a sleeping Tom. I unlocked the front door and slid through it. I felt better almost immediately, I breathed in the fresh air and began to walk, but I soon increased my pace to a jog and then a sprint. I kept going until I was in the forest and I continued to run, and run and run, until I couldn't any more. I sat down on the underbrush to catch my breath, the night was so peaceful, compared to the chaos of my life.

I'd never asked to be involved with a vampire.

I'd never asked to live with Tom.

I'd never asked to be a freak.

But I was, and in this city I was finding that being a freak attracted a lot of unwanted attention. My life for quite some time now, had been very predictable, wake up, fix breakfast, and go to school. However, it was changing and my future was becoming erratic. It scared me that I couldn't control it.

_Snap_

The sound had caused me to jump and stand up.

"Who's there?" I called into the night, I looked around at my surroundings and began to walk forward.

_Snap_

_"_This isn't funny!" I yelled, I began to pick up my pace looking for an exit from the woods. But as I wondered it seemed like an endless maze.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

The sound was getting closer and I could feel the sweat trickle down my forehead, I was panicked and had no sense of direction. But much to my relief I saw a large deer race past me.

"Oh thank, god." I breathed to myself.

"I wouldn't thank god, just yet." A voice purred.

My eyes widened in fear as I turned to face a man, he had dark hair pulled into a ponytail, dark eyes and thick full eyebrows. He inhaled deeply.

"What is a little girl doing wandering in the middle of the forest, didn't your mother ever tell you about the lions, tigers and vampires, running amuck?" He teased, a slight accent followed his every word. "My, my. Don't you smell enticing?" He closed his eyes and inhaled once more. He extended his fangs with a pop.

"What are_ you_?" He questioned, genuinely interested.

"W-What." The question had taken me off guard, I could feel my eyebrows knit in confusion.

"You must be part fae." He sniffed again and smirked. "No," He said as he began to circle me, like a predator stalks his prey. "You smell _much_ more delicious, nectarous, _aged_ like wine." He drew slowly. I had to stop myself from quaking with fear. One vampire was fearsome enough, but two….

"What do you want from me?" I questioned him, if was going to kill me I wanted him to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"I haven't decided yet." He said, in a flash he had grabbed me. In that second I felt the predatory aura that surrounded him, and the yearning he had for my blood. I had opened my mouth to scream but was silenced as his heavy hand fell over my lips. "Shh," He hushed. "I could kill you, you know? Suck every ounce of that delicious blood right out of your body, I could snap your neck like a _twig."_ He threatened, his voice sinking low I could feel his cold breath on my neck. "If you wish to have none of these things happen to you it would be wise to not rush _me_." He turned, looking me deep into the eyes. "Do not scream." He instructed. "I'm going to let go now." He retracted his fangs and released me.

A blood curdling scream erupted from my throat.

His hand fell over my mouth once again, it was like an iron grasp.

"You can't be glamoured?" He inquired, surprised. That word I had heard the other vampire say, I still had no idea what it meant. "It would be wise to answer." He suggested with a threatening under tone. With his hand over my mouth all I could do was nod.

"That's very….." He paused looking for the right word. "Intriguing." He settled.

Why was he prolonging my death?

"What is your name?" He asked, releasing my mouth. I knew better not to scream now.

"CeCe." I whispered, the vampire seemed momentarily annoyed.

"You're _actual_ name." He clarified. "Nicknames are quite simpleminded" He said.

"Cecily." I told him.

"Cecily." He tried my name on his tongue as if it was a dessert. "Sweet, Cecily, does your mother know you're out here, all alone?" The vampire asked, the moonlight made his complexion seem even paler.

"I-I" I stuttered, his gaze as almost memorizing.

"I'll take that as a no." He assumed, he took a step forward and I shuddered as his finger brushed over the bruise on my cheek. Images flashed through my sight.

_It was night over the cooled desert, a man was coming home from a long day's work in the palace. His hair tied into a low ponytail brushed his neck in the light wind. He opened the door to his home ready to greet his beautiful wife, but instead he paused when he saw a man sitting in the chair, conversing with his wife._

_"Who is this man?" He questioned angered, his wife looked up but smiled at him._

_"Be respectful he is a__** god, **__Atum." His wife replied in awe. "He is the god Osiris." His wife smiled once again and began to stare back at the intruder._

_"God or not, I will not have him seducing my wife." The man growled, beginning to make his way to his wife and drawing her up and placing her behind him._

_"He is not seducing me!" His wife protested, throwing a hand nervously through her hair, she did not want to upset a god. But a chuckle erupted from the guest, still sitting in the chair. His teeth were a shimmering white, and his hair was an inky black the cascaded bone straight done his back. The man suddenly noticed how pale the other man was, almost as pale the moon. The man understood why his wife had been so intrigued by this man or possibly god, he was memorizing._

_"Your husband is right," The man said, rising up. "I am trying to seduce you." _

_"Get out!" The man roared. "And, never return." He ordered, but the other man continued to smirk._

_"But it is not her body I desire, but her __**blood**__." In a rapid moment long pointy fangs retracted from his mouth, and a sinister smile began to reside itself on his lips._

_"Kiya, run!" The man told his wife, the vampire though, was too fast and had slammed Atum onto the wall. Atum's eyes slid closed as he was momentarily rendered unconscious, and when the reopened he saw in horror, the life being drained out his wife._

_"Atum! Help me! Save me!" Kiya pleaded as the sobs almost drowned out her words. Atum watched as as the deep crimson fell down her neck and the vampire feeding greedily from her._

_"Take me!" Atum begged the monster. "Spare her and take me!" Atum called tears streaming from his face, he watched as the vampire slowed and turned to him._

_"Humans will never cease to amaze me." The vampire laughed, he held the woman by her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. "Would you do the same for him?" The vampire question, Kiya cried and bit her tongue for a moment. "Answer me!" The vampire commanded, his pupils dilating, Kiya responded almost immediately. _

_"No." Kiya whimpered._

_Atum literally felt his heart shatter at his wife's word. _

_"Are you still willing to give your life for hers?" The vampire raised, looking towards the man on the floor. _

_"Yes." Atum replied non- hesitantly, though hurt by his wife's confession still loved her deeply, and would do anything if it meant she would live._

_"That's a shame, really. I don't spare those without loyalty or dauntless." The vampire seemed to shrug as he talked, and quickly he began to feed again. _

_"Kiya! Kiya!" Atum yelled over his wife's screams. "Please let her go! I beg you!" But still no avail, in a few seconds the vampire had tossed Kiya's lifeless body to the ground, her fine, white linen dress stained with her deep blood. _

_Even in death, Atum thought she was beautiful, her full lips were slightly parted and her brown wavy hair framed around her face. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. But Atum knew she would never wake up, ever. And, how he sobbed in that moment, for his true love was dead._

_"Kiya. My sweet Kiya." He whimpered._

The vision faded as quickly as it had come, and I had to blink several times before my vision returned.

"This is fresh." He observed, letting his touch linger for a moment. "Why would you want to return to a place where you are obviously treated so poorly?" He quizzed. "You obviously have run for a reason." his eyes pooled with concern.

"Did he turn you?" I asked the vampire who stood before me. Some stupid part of me wanted to know how the story ended, I mean he was going to kill me anyways.

"What?" He asked me in a confused tone.

"Was it Osiris that turned you into a vampire?" I asked him, a brief sadness washed over his eyes, but it was quickly gone and replaced by a rapid suspicion.

"How do you know that? How do you know that_ name_?" He growled, grabbing me by the throat. "Who are you?" I whimpered as his grip tightened. "Answer me, or I swear I will rip your throat apart." He promised.

"I can feel things!" I said quickly, air was becoming more of a necessity every ticking moment.

"What type of _things?_" He questioned into my ear.

"I can feel what a person feels." I told him.

"You're an empath." He said. "But that doesn't explain how you know about my maker."

"When you touched me, I saw this v-vision." I explained. "I saw you walking to your home, and your wife Kiya, sitting and talking to a man." I began. "I watched as he killed her after you tried to save her." I saw his face sadden, but he still looked at me suspiciously. "After she died you said, 'Kiya-'"

"My sweet Kiya." He breathed, remembering the memory. "In all my years," He trailed, "I would never have thought I would encounter something so rare." He said, releasing me and picking up a strand of my hair. "So beautiful." He complimented me, almost like I was a piece of art. "Do the visions happen every time you touch someone Cecily?"

"No," I swallowed. "This was the first time."

"So you have no control." It wasn't a question. "What are_ you_?" He asked me once again.

"I'm Cecily." I replied dumbly.

"No, no, no. You're much more than that." He said. "You're different, _special _even." I was quiet not knowing how to respond to him. "You have gift."

"It's more of a curse." I huffed, I hated touching people, knowing what they felt.

"You only feel that way because you don't know how to control it, I _can_ help you." He promised. "If you return with me." He said negotiating.

"You'll kill me." I stated bluntly.

"No, you are of too much worth to simply waste, I want to help you." He said again. He was persuasive I'd give him that, but I didn't take to trusting strangers so easily.

"No."

"_No_?" The vampire repeated.

"I'm going home." I began to turn and walk in the other directions, but collided with something hard.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He voiced.

And, then everything went black.

* * *

**Hello readers, this chapter was fun to write.**

**Don't worry Eric will pop up again soon!**

**I really appreciate reviews, and criticism! **


End file.
